


Where Pawns and Rooks Play

by RavenDark



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDark/pseuds/RavenDark
Summary: A sequel to "Tiskets, Taskets and Tristans" of sorts.  Some time later, our favorite two are still at it.





	1. Chapter 1

****Part 1*** *

 

"Rory" Dean mumbled as he tried to stuff his tongue down his girlfriend's mouth, "When is your mother supposed to come home?" 

"I don't know…" Rory gasped out when she was able to. She felt Dean shift and sucked in her stomach to let his calloused paw underneath the waistband of her jeans. He hadn't bothered to pull the zipper all the way down, "I can call her and find out." 

"No, that's okay…" Dean's erection throbbed painfully in his jeans as his fingers reached Rory's cotton low-rise bikini briefs. There was no way he was going to have her speak to her mother now. Lorelai would just ruin the mood, "don't bother." 

"Ow!" The heel of Dean's palm dug into her pelvic bone. 

"Sorry." Dean pulled out his hand so Rory could pull down her fly and wiggle out of her jeans some. 

"Thanks." Dean breathed out. 

"Don't mention it." Rory went back to kissing Dean sucking in her stomach once again when she felt his fingertips on her abdomen. 

"I love you Rory" 

"Uh huh…" Rory moaned. Dean's index finger traced her bikini line underneath her underwear, 

"I just love how soft you are down here. I mean… You're soft everywhere, but down here…" 

Rory bit her bottom lip as her hips involuntarily bucked a little in response to his words. She felt dizzy, she needed him to move a little faster. Rory brought her left hand down from Dean's hair and slowly traced it down his chest to his stomach. She felt him stop breathing when she reached his belt and hiss when she went lower and palmed his erection over his jeans. 

"Oh…" Dean pulled back to look at Rory's face. Her cheeks were flushed, her mouth was slightly open, her lips were bruise-red from their ardent kissing and her eyes were glazed over with want. He loved it when she looked like that; he loved thinking that he was the only one that could get her like that. 

Then the phone rang. 

"Don't get it" Dean bent down to kiss her collar bone, draping his body over hers before she could think of getting up. 

"It could be my mother" Rory slipped her hand flat on his chest to stop his advances. 

"She can leave a message" Dean pushed her open shirt back to kiss her chest right above her bra. 

"She knows I'm here with you. She'll freak" Rory shrugged him off getting up. She yanked her jeans up but left them open as she reached for the phone. Behind her, Dean sulked and glared at the ringing phone. Rory took a steadying breath before answering, 

"Hello?" 

"Ms Lorelai the Third please." 

Rory's heart stilled. She hadn't spoken to the person at the other end of the line in over 6 months and never on the phone but she recognized him immediately. She mouthed the name to herself in disbelief, _Tristan._  

"This is she." Rory lowered her voice instinctively. 

"It's me" 

"I know…" Rory nervously glanced at Dean sitting on the couch. Her stomach felt funny, "Hey." 

"So I'm coming down tomorrow. I want to see you." His voice was firm, he was not asking, "I can pick you up at your place, seven thirty." 

"I… I…" Rory turned her back to Dean self-consciously buttoning up her shirt, "I don't think that is a good idea." 

"What is not a good idea… the time or your house?" 

"Umm…" the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. 

"Who is it Rory?" Dean called out from the couch. From where he sat he could see that Rory had closed her shirt. If she buttoned up her jeans there'd be no way of getting her to pick up where they'd left off, "Come on Rory… tell whoever it is to call back later." 

"I see…" Tristan's voice carried no hint of jealousy. 

"Paris" Rory spoke loudly for Dean's sake, "Why don't we meet up in front of the school on Thursday? The paper is not due until Friday—" 

"I'll pick you up in front of Chilton then, make it six-thirty so you are not waiting after dark" Rory was thankful that her back was still to Dean so he could not see her breathe out relieved, "Tomorrow" 

_Damn it._  

"Paris I can't tomorrow! I have—" 

"Tomorrow" Tristan insisted calmly. She knew he was smiling at the other end of the line. 

"Tri— Paris?!" Rory awkwardly pleaded. She glanced at Dean one more time hoping she had a decent poker face. The phone felt hot, though it could have been her face. 

"Tomorrow Rory. I will not be in town too long" 

"Okay" Rory relented. She knew she would, but it still made her stomach feel queasy. 

"Six-Thirty" Tristan reminded her then promptly ended the call. 

"Hello?" 

Rory had no chance to change her mind. 

"Ror?" 

Rory turned to Dean feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden, "That was—" 

"Paris, I heard" 

"Yeah… I won't be able to go to Repertory theatre with you tomorrow; we are on a deadline to finish the layout for printing" 

"Are you serious?" Dean pouted. 

"Sorry" She felt numb thinking how easy the lie had come out. She silently cursed her lack of self control, "I'll make it up to you, I promise" 

Under normal circumstances, those words would have carried over tons of potential, but even as she said the words Rory was buttoning her jeans and pulling the zipper shut. 

Sometimes, Dean really hated that Paris girl. 

 

****End of Part 1****  


	2. Chapter 2

****Part 2****

Rory loomed in the shadows of Chilton's entrance shivering. She had gotten there earlier and parked out of sight. She did not want to give Tristan the upper hand, any upper hand so she waited now to see how Mr. Dugray would make his entrance. A cold breeze blew and she shivered for the thousandth time since she had gotten there.

A thought that she should have gotten her sweater out of her car quickly crossed her mind.

"Waiting for someone?" A husky voice snuck up behind her just as two arms pulled her into an embrace.

"Jesus Christ Tristan!" Rory pulled away feeling her heart pounding in her chest, "I almost peed on myself!"

Tristan smothered a chuckle.

"You look great"

"Thank you" Rory muttered still annoyed. She was wearing a thin red tee over a plain white wife beater and navy corduroy low-rise pants. Not exactly clothes meant to impress. She had wanted her clothes to appear every day wear as if she had not bothered to dress up for him. She had wanted her clothes to say I don't care what you think… though she had picked out those particular pants because they made her butt look great, "You look good too."

Tristan looked down at his Brooks Brothers custom-tailored suit and shrugged,

"So… Hey…" The light from the wall sconce sparkled in his eyes.

"Mrs. Lorelai the Third?" She refused to fall for his charms.

Tristan answered by spreading his smile into a toothy grin. Rory's stomach did somersaults.

"I'm glad you came" His voice was smooth; it entered her ears and swirled in her brain making her dizzy.

"Well if I believed for a second that you could take NO for an answer and not show up at my house at some insane hour of the day I wouldn't be here."

Rory looked around, the sun was going down, the temperature was dropping with it, she rubbed her arms to warm them up, "So out with it Dugray…"

Tristan began to shrug his coat off but Rory held up her hand stopping him. His eyes locked with the fiery eyes of the brunette in front of him. She was an incredible turn on, "I've

been thinking about you…"

"You don't say…" she quipped. Her questioning eyes telling Tristan that she did not believe him for a second. His eyes focused on hers, he loved a good challenge. Rory would not disappoint.

"I do say. I was thinking that you and I… What's the matter?" Tristan looked at Rory who looked distracted and preoccupied.

"Umm… You know how I said you almost made me pee?" Thank God it was getting dark, Rory thought, this was embarrassing, "Well now I really have to go."

Tristan looked around amused, "There's a bush over there…?"

"Oh shut up and come on!" Rory took off into the darkened hallway in long steps. Tristan followed careful to take notice how great her ass looked in those pants. He opened his mouth to say so but thought it best not to. He just enjoyed the view.

"You know," Tristan snidely commented, "this place really takes on a haunted castle vibe after hours"

Rory slowed down taking notice. With its foreboding stone walls and dim amber security lighting, Chilton did look like a haunted mansion. The shadows looked longer… the faces on the oil paintings of past patrons on the walls looked more menacing. There was even a suit of arms waiting to come to life further down the checkered-tiled hall.

"You know, this has all the makings of a scary movie" Tristan taunted, "The small town girl, the looming cavernous campus…"

"-and I suppose you are what; the debonair handsome hero with the winning smile?" Rory punched out and then regretted her words instantly. She'd made it too easy for him.

"Is that how you see me Rory? I'm flattered." He grinned leeringly. Rory stopped walking, "What?"

Rory stood outside the women's restroom door.

"Come in with me" Rory blurted out.

"What? I mean yeah, sure" Tristan shrugged his shoulders.

"Come in with me" Rory repeated.

"Yeah… Let's go" He walked past Rory pushing on the door, "I would think you'd be the squeamish type, but I'm game if you are—"

"No you ass. Now I can't stop thinking about scary movies. Stay by the door!" She pointed at him as she checked the last stall and disappeared behind it.

"So this is new for me" Tristan balanced himself on his heels.

"What is?" Rory called out, "being in a girl's bathroom? You don't really expect me to believe that do you? The stories still circulate to this day Tristan"

Tristan smiled smugly.

"That was a one time thing. It wasn't repeated. Nobody got hurt"

Classic Tristan, Rory thought. Repercussions did just not register in his way of thinking. As long as nobody lost a limb. Tristan seemed to live by a very simple mantra that guided his attitude, sticks and stones… He took little seriously, everything it seemed, was a game.

So why was she here?

"Rory… shouldn't there be something happening over there?"

Tristan bent over to take a look under the door from where he stood, "need a book?"

"I can't go with you listening in" Rory bashfully admitted.

"Do you want me to sing?" Tristan raised his eyebrow at Rory's blue Converse flats. The idea of Rory's pants puddled at her feet stirred his imagination.

"Just wait outside the door!" Rory said impatiently though she herself was trying hard not to laugh. Only he would get her in these types of situations.

"Okay. I'll promise to holler loudly if I get attacked, you know, to give you a head start? You can crawl out the window next to you"

"Just go!" Rory looked up to her right. There was a window there! She tried to remember the sordid details of the rumor; she wasn't sure if she pitied the girl or envied her. Rory wanted to laugh, but when Tristan turned off the lights as he left she shrieked, emptied her bladder in record time and bolted out the door forgetting to button her pants back up.

"Jerk!" She shoved him wide-eyed

"Tease…" Tristan answered back looking down her pants, his pulse quickened, "are you wearing red?"

Rory just glared at him challenging him to say something smart while she closed her pants. Tristan met her gaze unfazed, smirk ready.

"So out with it Dugray, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

Tristan answered her with a knowing smile that sent shivers down her spine. His eyes were a lustful sapphire blue that went beyond undressing her. She swallowed the lump in her throat determined to stay true to her convictions.

"And what makes you think you're going to get that?"

"Well I know nothing's going to happen tonight. Your I-heart-small-town-boys wear makes that loud and clear."

Rory hatefully squinted her eyes at him but let him continue.

"There is a charity benefit function this Friday which I am obliged to go. I'd rather not go, but since I have to be there, I intend on having my favorite toy with me to keep me distracted."

"Why would I agree to go with you?"

"You came tonight didn't you?" Tristan flashed a confident smile.

"Well I can't" Rory met his eyes defiantly, "Dean would never go for it"

"I'm not asking him"

"He'd never let you pick me up at my house"

"I'm not picking you up," Tristan cleared up smoothly, "you are meeting me there."

"Ha! I'd love to see how you are planning on arranging that"

"Your grandparents will be there, as will mine. U2 will be playing at the benefit, so not really their crowd. Your grandmother will surely invite you. You'll just have to make sure you are in the right place at the right time." Tristan commented as if that was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"and if I say no?"

Tristan eyed her up and down. She was considering the possibilities; he could see that in her eyes.

"You won't say no" Tristan's confidence made her body tingle, "It's not in your best interest to say no"

"Cocky much?" Rory snidely asked then winced knowing she had set him up again.

"Would you like me to answer that, or would you prefer to find out for yourself? Again..?" Tristan chuckled silently.

Rory blushed and looked down the length of the hallway trying to come up with something to say. The checkered-tile floor seemed to go into infinity. From where she stood, it also made

her think of a chess game… one where she was a lowly pawn waiting to be taken down by the knight just a few paces away. A knight with a dazzling smile and fiery eyes which made her feel things she had not felt in months.

"I'll see what I can do" Rory muttered not being able to come up with anything better.

"Wear red. It suits you well…"

"To a charity function Tristan?" Rory might not be one of those society girls with her finger on the fashion pulse, but even she knew that the dress code for those type of occasions was usually conservative.

"I wasn't thinking about your dress" Tristan smirked clearly looking through the material of her pants. Rory blushed, but did not justify his remark with an answer.

"I'll call you Thursday, to discuss any details left to be ironed out."

"Okay." Rory breathed out already planning a trip to the mall with Lane. She would need new underwear.

"Wait. Don't call the house," Rory looked up, "too dangerous, I have a cell"

"Welcome to the digital age," Tristan smirked, he reached into the inside chest pocket of his coat and pulled out his own, unlocked it and passed the phone over to Rory.

"Why can't I call your house?"

"My mother likes Dean," Rory added her contact information and passed the phone back to Tristan but not before noticing how many girls' numbers he had in there. There was significant amount of scrolling before she got to the R's. Rory bit back the jealousy she felt just then, "Do you want her to know of you calling?"

"Would you and I talking be such a big deal?" Tristan asked teasingly.

"Do you want Lorelai to invite herself over on Friday? She has a thing for The Edge."

Tristan smiled genuinely amused,

"Good point. Cell phone then, got it." Tristan then stepped into Rory's personal space. Her chest tightened in anticipation of his next words, "Rory…?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm going to kiss you now… If the mood hits you, know you

are allowed to kiss back"

"Okay" Rory sighed. Tristan then did kiss her, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers not at all surprised when she gasped softly and kissed him back. After a few exchanges Tristan hesitantly pulled back.

"Well… that was nice" Tristan breathed out. Rory wanted to say something but she couldn't come up with anything angsty or smart. She found herself trying to say something demure, lady-like even and "yups" didn't quite cut it. Tristan noticed Rory stuck for words and decided to put her out of her misery, "Thursday then"

"Okay" Rory barely got out. Tristan smiled and took off in the opposite direction in which they had come in disappearing into the checkered infinity. Rory sighed relieved that the confrontation was over. Tristan's lips had been a little chapped from the cold and had the satin-like texture of Chapstick. Still, her knees felt weak as the kiss registered itself into her memory for future reference. Surely she could also get Dean to kiss like that…

Dean

Crap. What had she just said okay to?

* . * . * . *

 

So I was thinking of going to see grandma tomorrow… Umm why?… I dunno… Just because? No that sucks… Hey I wonder what grandma is up to! Ugh… that is even worse.

"How am I going to do this?" Rory thought out loud as she entered Stars Hollow. She had driven in silence most of the way agonizing about how she was going to get away with a trip to her grandmother's without setting off alarms. She had been fairly confident that she could come up with a good reason to see her grandmother mid-week when she left the campus but as she got closer and closer home she felt the pressure building.

Curiously, she never considered the idea of just not seeing Tristan. She knew it was as plausible an option as any, just not one worth entertaining. That was the kind of effect Tristan had on her… as much as she hated it, it was hard to deny.

Rory parked the jeep with a heavy feeling on her chest. She couldn't say it was guilt per se, but she couldn't rule it

out either. Mom? Have you seen my history book? (she'd have to hide it somewhere in the jeep first of course) I think I left it at grandma's…

"Rory?" Lorelai called out from upstairs as Rory entered feeling every bit the part of a daughter about to lie to her mother.

"Hey mom!" Rory's voice squeaked awkwardly.

"Ha! You so owe me one!" Lorelai bounded down the stairs taking two at a time, "That was your grandmother on the phone just now. She wanted to drag you to some stuffy, lame charity thing this Friday! I told her there was no way you were trading in dinner with two stuffy people for dinner with hundreds of stuffy people with names like Muffin, Buffy and Dot. If she was bailing on her Friday night dinner then we were cleared to do as we wished. So what do you say, Kevin Smith marathon? We can try to pinpoint the point when Ben Affleck lost his cool; I say it was after Dogma but before Jay and Silent Bob Strikes Back."

Crap.

"Honey you okay? You look like you're gonna be sick"

Rory looked at her mother feeling her stomach tighten,

"Umm… I'm okay."

****End of Part 2****


	3. Chapter 3

****Part 3****

"Pay attention now Rory. _This_ is the Ellen Battell-Stoeckel Estate, home of the Yale School of Music. Some of the brightest musical savants call this their summer home."

"Classical music right grandpa?"

"That's correct Rory!" Richard beamed at his granddaughter.

"It is beautiful" Rory held on to her grandfather's arm as she took in the grounds before her. The expansive property looked like something out of a Jane Austen novel with its manicured green fields and ivy covered buildings. There was even a calm brook complete with a picturesque worn, stone bridge somewhere in the woods if the pictures she had Googled were accurate. As they followed the patrons filing in, they tried to ignore the massive tents and giant steel trussed stage erected for the concert and the imminent cacophony they were walking towards but Rory could easily enough imagine the locale empty as it would look on regular school day and see herself lost in the beauty of it.

"-in 1799, what do you think of that Rory?" Richard turned towards his granddaughter.

"I'm sorry grandpa, what?" Rory blushed at having missed what her grandfather had said.

"Richard, you're boring the girl" Emily started.

"No that's okay grandma," Rory looked apologetic, "I got distracted by how pretty everything is. You were saying grandpa?"

"Don't encourage him Rory," Emily took careful deliberate steps, "Really Richard, walking on the lawn. These shoes will not survive this!"

"I will buy you another pair dear" Richard deadpanned winking at Rory who stifled a laugh.

"I don't understand why they couldn't hold the concert indoors," Emily continued, "they have a perfectly useable concert hall! I mean this is a music school afterall!"

"It is being renovated grandma." Rory offered.

"Very good Rory!" Richard turned to Emily, "The Music Shed is finally getting the facelift it deserves. I've said it needed a new some spit and shine for years."

"Language Richard!"

Rory laughed

"First you insist on wearing that ridiculous sports coat to an evening affair and now your tongue! You'd think you were back in prep school!"

Richard looked down at his coat,

"The boy at Neiman's said this style was what the boys were wearing these days!"

"Boys!" Emily pointed out, "You are as far from _boy_ as Rory is from _grandma_ "

Richard humored his wife,

"Well if it bothers you that much, I'll just take it off…"

"Don't you dare!" Emily snapped predictably, "A man your age in just a shirt and tie is simply unacceptable. Why we will just say that…"

Rory tuned them out. They had been at it since she arrived at their house to get ready hours ago. Were Tristan here with her he would say something completely inappropriate and shocking like that her grandparents bickering was their own weird way of foreplay.

The randomness of the thought surprised Rory who almost slapped a hand over her mouth even though she had not said any of it outloud. Her overreaction made her giggle to herself and she masked her actions by using her raised hand to awkwardly push some hair behind her ear, her eyes wide to see if anyone noticed her acting funny.

Rory felt silly but she couldn't help it, it was Tristan. Rory could _feel_ that he was around. She was quite positive that Tristan was watching her at that very moment and that made her feel very exposed. Self conscious suddenly, Rory smoothed down the skirt of her dress. It was a sleeveless dress with a fitted bodice and a flared A-line skirt that ended well above her knees which Tristan was sure to take notice of. So she _had_ dressed up for Tristan, it would be silly to pretend she had done otherwise now.

Lost in her own thoughts, Rory smiled recalling their last conversation where he'd tried to get her to describe what she was going to wear. Rory had given Tristan her number when she last saw him but had failed to get his in return, so when her cellphone rang with an unrecognized number Rory just assumed it was probably her mother calling from one of the inn's extensions.

"Hello?"

"It is so nice to hear your voice unguarded..."

Tristan's voice was soft and languid, what Rory imagined maple syrup over pancakes would sound like. If syrup could speak of course.

"Tristan" Rory squealed in recognition, her voice much in contrast sounding like a cornered mouse. Rory had been trying

on some things and the call had caught her only partially dressed, admiring her reflection on a dressing room mirror. Yes, Rory thought, cornered mouse fit.

"How are you?"

"Good" Rory looked around the tiny room frantically, "I'm good"

"You sound distracted"

"No I'm fine" Rory held the phone to her ear with one hand while holding a shirt against her chest as if Tristan could see her through the phone.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No no no. I'm good" Rory dropped the shirt and tried for nonchalant, "So... How are you?"

Tristan ignored the question, "Did you grandparents invite you to the concert?"

"Yes"

"So tomorrow then..."

"Yes"

Rory was watching her reflection as she stood in the small room talking to Tristan. She was wearing a LaPerla underwired bodysuit which would put a considerable dent in her savings account if she bought it but had looked too inviting not to at least try on. It was modestly cut and deceptively demure. Deceptive because the smooth stretchy tulle hugging her body was completely see-through. Only a few details of delicate embroidery and silk kept her reflection from being overtly salacious. Rory loved how it made her long torso appear lean and taut and how sexy the peaks of her breasts hid behind the lacy parts. Her nipples weren't plainly out there but you could make them out if you tried. _Tristan would be sure to try_ , Rory thought with a crinkle of her nose. Rory felt naughty being on the phone with Tristan as she turned this way and that imagining his reaction to what she was wearing.

Tristan heard a muffled voice in the background and then heard Rory call out "I'm good! Out in a minute!"

Tristan suppressed a chuckle,

"Are you in the ladies room?"

"No?"

"Are you sure?" He teased, "You sound different, as if you were in a stall or something. I would know you know."

"I am not," Rory rolled her eyes, "I'm at the mall with Lane."

"It sounds like you are in a stall" Tristan pressed.

"I am not in a stall," Rory sighed, "I'm in a dressing room."

"Oh?"

"I'm… trying on stuff"

"Stuff" Tristan calmly repeated.

"Yeah. You know, _stuff?_ " Rory's scrunched up her face. Her ears felt hot.

"Red stuff?"

"Maybe"

Rory could just imagine the look on Tristan's face as he worked out the visuals she had fed him with that one slip and saw her reflection in the mirror blush. It started at her neck and travelled up her cheeks, her arms and the tops of her breasts followed. It was one thing being half naked while she spoke to him, but him knowing that she might be half naked was a completely different affair.

Tristan heard the indignation in her voice and pictured her pouting sexily as she said that. She often furrowed her brow and pouted when forced to admit something she didn't want to. His blood quickened,

"Oh..."

That little sound felt so warm in her ear, so full of desire that Rory couldn't help but close her eyes and let that little syllable echo inside her head.

"Let me see."

Rory's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"Let me see," Tristan repeated, "Show me."

"What? No. How? No!"

"Take a picture with your phone"

Rory noticed her reflection go pale,

"You're crazy."

"I am going crazy suddenly, of curiosity. Really, this could kill me."

"Well… If you die then I am off the hook and don't have to go tomorrow."

"Are you pouting?"

"No!" She was.

"What if somebody sees it?"

Tristan had a response ready for that,

"Are you worried about someone hacking into your phone? Is Big Brother that interested in the secrets of the residents of Stars Hollow?"

Rory was ready too, "The picture would be in your phone. Can you not think of anyone who would be interested in the contents of _your_ phone Tristan _DuGray_?"

Rory put emphasis on his last name.

"Huh…" Tristan answered after a pregnant pause, "Something worth thinking about Gilmore. Some other time, are you still trying on things? I can help you decide."

"Tough"

"I want to see you Rory."

Rory had stood her ground even as she felt her knees grow weak. Tristan saying her name like that did things to her. Delicious things.

"Sorry, I'll be out in a second!" Rory's train of thought was interrupted again by someone at her dressing room door, "Tris, I have to change"

Tristan pushed,

"Describe it to me then"

Rory clenched her free hand into a fist but bit back the smile forming on her lips. He was impossible when he got excited. A little boy with a new toy. _Was she Tristan's toy?_ The thought made her swoon.

"It's red. Isn't that enough?"

"You wish Mary"

That got a chuckle out of her, and it helped her with what she needed to do,

"Bye Tristan!"

Rory hung up the phone quickly before he tried to stop her. Rory pushed a strap off her shoulder to remove the bodysuit then caught her reflection in the mirror. There was a smile on her face she almost did not recognize and a look to her eyes that surely only Tristan ever saw. Rory bit her lip, then cursing Tristan's name to herself she fixed the strap back into place, picked up her phone and took a picture. Quickly and without a second glance to the picture less she lose her nerve she pulled up her call log and found Tristan's number, her pulse raced.

After quickly hitting send Rory stuffed her phone in her bag and hurried to pay for her purchases and left to find Lane. It wasn't until after she had dropped off her friend back at her house with promise of sultry details later that she thought to see if she had missed any calls from her mother. She noticed an unread text message from Tristan waiting instead.

Rory's eyes sparkled when she saw it simply read,

_-Whatever it costs, buy it-_

The thought of which made Rory smile again.

"Rory?" Emily's eyebrows furrowed.

"Grandma?" Rory returned to reality wide-eyed, cheeks burned

red with embarrassment.

"You have the silliest grin on your face, is everything alright?"

Rory thought quickly,

"I was just thinking how much mom would love this place!"

"Yes…" Emily studied Rory's face for a second then looked up. The sun was quickly setting and sconces and incensed oil lanterns were being lit giving everything a very festive glow.

"I suppose you are right," Emily's voice softened, "It is a very pretty sight."

"Though nowhere near as pretty as the sight of the two of you" Tristan materialized seemingly out of nowhere, two white long-stemmed roses in his hand.

"Tristan!" Rory failed to hide her surprise. He looked radiant in a fitted shirt (no coat, Rory noticed) and straight gray slacks that looked silver in the light and brought out his eyes in a dazzling way.

"Oh aren't you a doll!" Emily smiled a warm genuine smile.

"Tristan" Rory repeated feeling a lump in her throat, "I was just… I mean, what a surprise to see you here! Grandma, grandpa, you've met Tristan before."

"For the ladies," Tristan handed Emily and Rory each a rose, then stood straight before offering his hand to Richard, "Sir."

Richard's shook Tristan's hand firmly, "Good evening young man, it is DuGray is it not?"

"Yes it is sir" Tristan's smile never wavered. Rory felt like the earth beneath her feet wanted to crumble under her but she couldn't tear her eyes away. She noticed her grandfather's eyes light up.

"Is your grandfather Janlan here as well? I haven't seen that old goat in ages!"

"Sure is sir, though these days he answers more to Pop-pop."

Richard chuckled heartedly, "Pop-pop! Oh the wiles of getting old! I must tell the boys. Emily look! Some of the old Whiffenpoofs over there! I just knew they would not miss this, and look! Sport coats, not a suit or tie to be seen. Emily come, help me remove this bow tie."

Richard walked away but not before giving Tristan a courteous nod and Rory a warm and conspired wink. Emily blanched,

"Tristan dear, you'll be a lamb and keep Rory company won't you?"

"It would be my pleasure"

"Rory? You'll be okay by yourself for a bit? Your grandfather

seems to be bent on traumatizing me tonight. Something to drink perhaps? You look a little flushed."

Rory giggled, "Sure grandma. Go. I'll be fine"

Emily turned, "Propriety Richard!"

Tristan and Rory stood still watching her grandparents go. The silence between them grew thick with awkwardness. Rory's palms grew damp. Around them the fields buzzed with laughter and shouts of patrons reconnecting but Rory heard nothing but the sound of her own breathing.

"Well…" Tristan finally broke the silence after a while and turned to fix his blue-grey eyes on hers. A smirk on his lips slashing the tension,

"That was almost too easy."

****End of Part 3****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I was stuck on this chapter for a while and wasn't sure if I would even pick the story back up but then I heard of Edward Herrmann's passing. I loved his character so much. I only hope I did him justice in this little fic. I hope you enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

****Part 4****

"So..." Rory's eyes shone in the moonlight, "Pop-pop huh?"

"You heard your grandfather," Tristan stole a glance over to Rory as they leisurely walked the campus grounds, "The wiles of getting old"

"Do you really call your grandfather _Pop-pop_?" Rory asked with a readied grin at the adorableness of it all.

"Well..." Tristan spoke softly, "after all the stains I have put on the Dugray name, _I_ get the special privilege of calling Janlan, _Sir._ "

Rory's smile faded. She didn't like the way he had said _stains. Stains_ alluded to permanent damage, like the kind you threw away your favorite pair of jeans over, like the kind a family disowned you for. His tone had implied just as much. Rory bit her lip suddenly at a loss for words. Tristan caught her scrunched up pretty face deep in thought.

"Did you have to do any secret mission spy stuff to get here?" Tristan broke the silence. The smile on his lips working quickly to put her at ease once more. Now wasn't the time or place to let family drama bring them down. She was his escape from all of that, and quite possibly he hers. They had veered away from the lights and sounds of the concert chaos and now enjoyed the crunching leaves and snapping twigs beneath their feet instead. Along the way they had passed many a couple who like them, were trying to find a little bit of privacy amongst the shadows. It made Rory very aware about her surroundings and alert about being seen and recognized. What would her mother say? Worse, her grandmother? She thought about the word _stain_ again, but just as quickly put it out of her mind; she followed Tristan and tried to sound confident,

"I wouldn't say secret mission" Rory's voice carried a nervous pitch that Tristan found adorable, "I did have to lose a book though."

Tristan chuckled softly, "Lose a book?"

"Yeah well," Rory met his eyes with wide playful ones, "I needed a reason to go to my grandparent's house." Rory decided to spare Tristan the actual drama that had unfolded in the days prior.

Tristan grinned amused, "Do you need me to replace it?"

"I'll send you a bill." Rory's mock seriousness brought a smile on his face that reached his eyes.

"You do that."

Rory smiled at that and added a small bounce to her next step; Tristan stifled a soft laugh as his stomach tightened. Tristan deliberately held back and let Rory lead the way so he could safely admire her from behind.

Rory Gilmore was a dazzling beauty. Out there under the occasional beam of moonlight breaking through the canopy of the woods, she glowed ethereal. Tall and lithe in an immaculately fitted dress that hugged her perfectly. Tristan had to lick his lips as he took in how the dress tapered down her lean back down to a tiny waist before flaring out to emphasize the sexy swell of her hips and long powerful legs... Tristan sucked in a breath, _oh those legs..._

_You're a lost cause, Tristan_ thought of himself as he recalled how Rory had looked in the picture she had sent him just the night before. Rory was truly something else. He had never actually expected her to send him a picture when he had asked, which is exactly why he had asked! He had imagined the hot blush creeping up her neck, but leave it to Rory Gilmore to turn the tables on him instead. The infamous picture had been slightly out of focus and hastily taken so at first glance he had thought she was just wearing a lace bra and nothing else, the red of the body suit so transparent his eyes automatically assumed that she was just blushing all over. His imagination had immediately taken a hold of him and even now refused to release control.

Tristan followed Rory idly staring at the back of her legs, his mind immediately taking over where the hem of her dress started. His breath had caught at the sight of her long and perfect thighs. Soft, pale, and in beautiful contrast to the peppering of freckles that covered the tops of her arms and shoulders, her legs were...

_Perfect_.

Her legs were perfect. Tristan groaned

"Did you say something?" Rory looked back at him with beautiful crystalline eyes. She knew that he was looking at her, she could feel his eyes on her and she could very well imagine what he was thinking. She didn't mind one bit. In fact, she had come to love how that made her feel. How desirable she felt knowing that he was lusting after her. Where everybody saw her as Little Rory, Lorelai's saintly daughter, Tristan saw her as... Well, Rory didn't want to define that just yet. Rory couldn't help the coyness in her eyes or the softness in her voice as she asked,

"Coming?"

Tristan swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, "I'm about to..."

Rory furrowed her brow. Classic Tristan, debonair one second, crass the next. Tristan bit back the chuckle, Rory's adorable scowl let him know he had been heard and his double entendre easily deciphered. Tristan lengthened his stride to catch up.

"You were saying?" His grin was radiant and cocky. Rory's chest tightened. She couldn't help admiring his devil may care attitude that just as easily drove her crazy.

"I lost a book," Rory pouted at him. Tristan's inwardly groaned. How he loved that pout. It did serious things to him below the belt.

"You said that already" Tristan spoke almost directly to the pout on Rory's lips. Rory's next words hung in the air until his steel blue eyes met hers,

"Well I've decided. Just now. That you should make it up to me."

"Now?" Tristan's lips curled into a thin smile that made Rory feel like prey to be devoured. Her eyes sparkled with nervous determination,

"Now"

Rory let her bottom lip hang, lips parted. Her most kissable mouth an open invitation Tristan couldn't resist.

Tristan reached over and placed a hand on Rory's waist. Rory slowed down and softly gasped when Tristan spun her around in a smooth motion and pinned her against the trunk of a tree out of the way of the path they had been on. Heat collected where his fingers touched her. Rory took a nervous breath and expectantly looked around. They were alone. Tristan's eyes were pools of cool water; Rory licked her lips while her heart pounded in her chest.

"Like this?" His soft lips touched hers.

Fire

Rory breathed out a desperate sigh melting into his arms. She didn't understand how Tristan could make her feel like this. How he could ignite something within her body that seemed out of her control. It scared her.

She wanted more.

"That's…" Rory tried between hungry kisses, "a good start"

Tristan kissed along her jaw line and Rory lifted her chin to offer Tristan the delicate and sensitive skin of her neck. Tristan seized the opportunity hungrily. The feeling of Tristan's mouth on Rory was almost indescribable. Akin to being devoured and worshipped Rory decided. The boldness with which he held her surrounded her in a sense of warmth and safety that as false as it may have been (and her brain most certainly screamed at her to the contrary,) was a feeling still welcomed by Rory and blissfully accepted. There was tenderness in his actions, even as his hand cupped the base of her scalp and gently bit her neck in a very possessive manner.

"No marks Tristan!" Rory breathed out but did nothing to slow him down. What he was doing to her, it felt too perfect.

Rory marveled later how as his hand travelled down caressing her back, it somehow managed to unclip and lower the zipper of her dress in the same movement. Her brain screamed but she didn't care, deciding that Tristan's smooth and magical hands could do whatever they wanted. This is why she had come after all. Rory sighed contently, but her eyes did grow big when she felt Tristan slowly pull the back of her dress open and the cool air chilled her. She looked around in alarm again but there was no one around. The only sounds reaching her ears were those of her own shallow breaths. Conceding safety to the darkness, Rory obediently pulled in her shoulders to allow Tristan to pull the top of her dress forward and off her shoulders. Rory pulled one of her arms free to give him better access. For her efforts, Rory was rewarded with a deep guttural groan when Tristan recognized the red lingerie she wore below.

"You wore it…" Tristan's voice was ragged.

Tristan kissed her collarbone and down her chest planting soft chaste kisses. Rory closed her eyes to enjoy his experienced touch so she did not see his mouth when it descended on her nipple, over the lace and barely-there tulle. Rory inhaled sharply. Tristan gently nipped and pulled at the material with his teeth, then swabbed at the delicate rosy skin below with the tip of his tongue. Rory ran her fingers through his hair pressing him to her in silent encouragement. The wet tulle on her chest brought all sorts of new sensations to Rory, all of which felt amazing. Both warm and icy fingers caressed her and travelled perversely downward. Rory's eyelids grew heavy; Tristan touching her, kissing her like this was intoxicating. After a few days Rory wouldn't be able to say with certainty if this night had been a dream or reality. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming it then. Tristan slowly pushed the strap of her bodysuit off her shoulder and peeled aside the cup of wet lace to properly nuzzle on her tortured breast.

"Rory..." Tristan inhaled, and then exhaled a deep sigh over her wet, pebbled nipple sending a shiver that coursed through Rory's entire body, "The things you do to me Mary."

She dreamily reached out and traced her free hand softly down his stomach, over his belt and lightly touched the bulge of his erection with a delicate finger before pulling away.

"Fair is fair," she breathed out, then took his hand and placed his palm low on her abdomen, "See for yourself what you do to me..."

Tristan flattened his palm while Rory reached down and inched the hem of her dress higher until the tips of Tristan's fingers touched her naked thighs.

A shudder escaped her lips.

"You surprise me Mary..." Tristan's eyes on her smoldered with blue fire.

"You like surprises" Rory bit his lower lip.

Tristan's fingers gingerly caressed little circles up her thigh torturing her, but the deep rumble that came from his chest when his fingers met the material of her bodysuit made it all worth it.

"God Rory..."

Yet another surprise, he could feel it the second his fingertips reached her fiery little mound. Rory had shaved for Tristan.

Tristan could also feel how aroused she was. Tristan applied a bit more pressure with the tips of his fingers.

"Oh..." Rory mouthed breathlessly. The sheer fabric of the body suit felt slick under his fingers. Rory once again reached for his belt.

"Here Mary?"

"Your fault." Rory pressed her forehead against his chest so he wouldn't see the blush on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Please Tristan" Rory pulled at his belt clumsily.

Tristan lifted her chin to kiss her and nod his acquiescence. Rory mirrored his nod biting her bottom lip. Nervously, she looked around working out the mechanical details of having sex in the woods at night without somehow ruining her dress or her hair.

Tristan reached for her a bit more forceful. Rory gasped gripping his forearm,

"Don't rip it. It snaps at the bottom"

Rory kept her grip on Tristan's arm as he reached lower between her legs and found the snaps to her body suit. Her body felt feverish with desire and the knowledge that Tristan was touching her somewhere so intimately out in the open. Rory leaned into Tristan for support as she felt the first of the snaps give way under Tristan's skilled fingers when both heard,

"Coming through! Coming through! If you don't want me to accidentally see anything you wouldn't want your mother seeing I'd cover up if I were you!"

"Really?!" Rory's frustration was clear on her voice.

"Shhh" Tristan stifled a laugh and pulled her behind the tree, maybe they could continue once whomever it was passed through.

"Coming through!" the person repeated closer then rounded the clearing and Rory couldn't stop herself,

"Paris?!"

Rory slapped Tristan's hands away just as Paris walked into view shielding her eyes and looking at the ground inches in front. Upon hearing Rory's voice, Paris looked up.

"Gilmore?"

"Paris?" Rory pressed the front of her dress over her chest turning a deep red, "What... What are you-"

"Doing exactly what it looks like what I am doing Gilmore, leaving." Paris huffed out, "as I am sure _you_ are doing _exactly_ what it looks like you were doing, living up to your mother's reputation by not falling far from the tree?"

Rory clenched her teeth to answer back but didn't really have a retort for her.

"Now old girl…" Tristan wandered into view with a million-dollar smile, "That was rather uncalled for."

"I should have known," Paris sneered in acknowledgement, "Tristan"

"Under the circumstances," Tristan raised his eyebrows, "I'm very happy to see you."

"I _can_ see how happy. Don't!" Paris held up a hand stopping Tristan, "At least have the decency of closing your pants before you take another step this way."

Paris turned to look at Rory who seemed frozen to the spot she was in. Her face softened,

"I apologize. What I said _was_ uncalled for… but Tristan? Really?"

Rory was mortified, "Paris-"

"Save it," She dismissed the horrified brunette, "I don't really care. You didn't see me; I didn't see you. The quicker I get out of here the faster I'll get back home."

Tristan shot her a thumbs up, "That's my girl"

Paris turned a pointed finger to Tristan,

"You. Shut it," then turned to look at Rory still clutching the top of her dress to her chest, "I would make him double bag it was I you."

Rory rolled her eyes despite wishing that the ground would swallow her up, "Thanks Paris."

"Hey..." Paris held up her hands stepping away, "The advice is free, as is the shot of penicillin at the free clinic. Your call, bye!"

Paris left them in flash, a few seconds later they heard faintly, "Passing through! Passing through! That can't be sanitary!"

Tristan looked at Rory who hadn't moved from her spot. Her dress still tightly clutched in her fists against her chest.

"Well-" he started but Rory chose that time to animate and beat against his chest with the bottom of her fist,

"Tristan!"

Tristan smiled a dismissive, cocky smile, "Paris won't say anything"

Up to that moment Rory had only been worried about being caught _in flagrante delicto_ (well, _almost_ ) by someone she knew, but she hadn't thought about that person, in this case Paris Gellar of all people, gossiping about what she saw. The word ' _stain_ ' came up like bile churning her stomach.

"Oh my God!"

Tristan tried again, "Paris won't say anything."

"How do you know that?!" Rory demanded again through clenched teeth and worried eyes.

"Paris is a good friend"

"Paris hates me!" Rory's bottom lip quivered.

"But she doesn't hate me," Tristan spoke softly, "Estranged as we may be, she still would not betray our friendship just to stir up a little gossip."

Rory released the death grip she had on her dress and looked down to examine the damage, her face looked pained. Tristan noticed,

"Trust me, Paris won't -"

"I wrinkled it" Rory cut him off. Her voice strained, "People will know."

Tristan's face softened, "Here, let me help you with that."

Rory looked at Tristan curiously as he helped her slip her arm in her dress quietly.

"It's not fair," Rory's voice came out tiny. Tristan let her continue, "I'm always the nice girl."

"Well… not always," Tristan smirked, "I hope."

To his relief, Rory laughed softly but the pained thoughtful expression remained. She looked at Tristan imploringly,

"I just wanted..." She didn't finish her sentence.

"Let's go find the concert." Tristan's voice was smooth and collected confusing Rory even more. Tristan smiled,

"No one will question your dress if they see us coming out of a throng of people," Tristan leaned in to breathe his next words into her ear, "I'd say the sweatier we were the better."

Rory furrowed her brow in pause as his words sunk in; her eyes grew wide,

"That was your plan all along"

Tristan didn't say anything but she caught the smug grin on his face before he stepped behind her to zip up her dress.

_Tristan had planned this all along_

Of course he had, Rory reasoned feeling the weight previously pushing down on her lifting. Tristan would use something like a charity concert as an opportunity to get lucky. Rory felt rather proud of him for thinking of it and she felt the beginnings of a smile forming. Tristan moved her hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck. Though she couldn't see him, she could feel his leer, his signature spoiled little boy smirk pressing against her neck. Instead of irritating her, his confidence reignited something she thought had been doused off just minutes before.

"Tristan..." Rory's voice was soft, she didn't trust it not to betray her and crack.

"Come" Tristan stepped in front and led the way. The two walked in tense silence for a few minutes; the lights and sounds of the concert soon swallowed them up.

Rory spoke up, "I really wanted to... you know"

"I know" Tristan offered.

"Maybe I can go see you sometime this weekend?" Rory had to speak up to be heard, "We could... try again? When do you have to leave?"

"First thing tomorrow unfortunately," Tristan offered a tight-lipped smile, "Tolerance and patience can only buy me so much time with Janlan."

"Oh. But you didn't get to..."

"To what Mary?" Tristan drew out his question. Rory blushed and tried a different way,

"Do you still want to?" Rory had to almost yell to be heard.

Tristan wasn't sure if he heard her correctly, "excuse me?"

Rory scrunched up her face frustrated. This topic was awkward enough, she took his hand and led them further out near the tents and tables. The damp bodysuit under her dress sent shivers all over her body. She felt naked walking next to Tristan and wondered if anyone could tell that she had been up to a few minutes ago. Tristan, none the wiser reached over to a waiter passing by and took two flutes of champagne handing one to Rory when they slowed down again.

"Do you… Can You? Or has the moment passed?" Rory looked down at Tristan's crotch. Tristan held back a smile,

"What?"

"I read in Vogue that-"

"You read Vogue?" Tristan toyed, the banter feeling so natural.

"My mom's. Sophia Bush was on the cover. It might have been Teen Vogue now that I think about it. No, it was definitely regular Vogue."

"Sophia Bush is hot, go on" His eyes sparkled with laughter. Rory pouted at that but continued,

"I read that most men…" Rory took a big sip of champagne blushing, "need like recovery time after-"

"Mary?" Tristan interrupted.

"Yeah?" Rory's stomach tightened when he said her name like that, not once registering that he hadn't said her actual name.

"I think you would be pleasantly surprised."

"Yeah?" Rory repeated in a whisper and she fought to keep eye contact with Tristan; the curiosity to check for herself causing her blood to simmer back up, so instead took another big sip of her drink. Tristan nodded leaning in closer.

"Yeah."

Rory licked her lips,

"Do you want to?" Rory's voice was barely a whisper, but she had Tristan's undivided attention, "I can... help..."

Rory kept her eye contact to make sure Tristan got her meaning. She felt her cheeks and the tips of her ears get hot. Never in a million years would she make such an offer to Dean, or anyone else for that matter but the thought of Tristan leaving her side unsatisfied bothered her more than she thought possible.

"Please..?"

Now it was Tristan's turn to feel hot under the collar. He downed his drink in one quick gulp and took her hand,

"Let's go, let's get out of here before your grand-"

"Rory! There you are!"

This wasn't their night. Rory's grandfather Richard's voice reached them closing in fast, "I'm so happy we found you!"

Rory shot Tristan a grimace. Tristan could only offer a mild shrug of amusement.

"Save me," Emily started nonplussed, "Your grandfather has officially gone off the deep end."

"Rory, Tristan, look!" Richard held out his phone. The couple leaned their heads together to see the screen. The intimacy of the closeness of their faces amidst Rory's grandparents feeling more taboo than anything that had transpired that night.

"Is that you and U2?" Rory asked surprised.

"It sure is!" Richard beamed, "Such nice young men. Come Rory, Tristan, we were looking for you. The stage manager promised to get you right up front in exchange for some financial advice!"

"Wow," Tristan's instincts kicked in, "we tried to get closer but got spun around."

"It's madness in there!" Emily huffed, "We didn't get too close but you can see it from here, everyone is pushing and shoving. Look at your dress Rory! It looks like you slept in it."

Richard laughed, "Now dear, you were their age once. I remember someone going through a Jimmy Gilmer phase in her early twenties"

"I most certainly did not!" Emily squawked, "Richard Gilmore, you are having too much fun tonight."

"I am dear," Richard winked at Rory, "Come let us find the stage manager"

Rory shot Tristan an apologetic look just as Richard turned to them to whisper with wide playful eyes, "I learned to whistle the bridge to _Sugar Shack_ to impress your grandmother."

****End of Part 4****


	5. Chapter 5

****Part 5****

"Buenas noches Marta!"

"Buenas noches señorita Rory," Emily's housekeeper smiled as she opened the door and stepped aside to let Rory in who was followed by her grandmother.

"Perdone señora," Marta immediately began to apologize, "Le dije que no estaba pero insistia en esperar!"

"What are you saying Mart... Lorelai? What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too mom, "Lorelai called out brightly from the couch, "It is lovely to see you too. I DID do something to my hair! Thank you for noticing."

"Oh Lorelai," Emily walked past her daughter, housekeeper closely behind, "You know I am always happy to see you, but I just assumed Rory would be spending the night. We had your old room prepared for her... and your hair looks lovely. A bit on the dark side but..."

"Where's dad?" Lorelai interrupted not ready for the passive aggressive put-downs.

"Parking the car." Emily answered dryly.

"He wanted to smoke with the groundskeeper." Rory translated.

"Dad?" Lorelai asked open mouthed. Rory nodded wide eyed.

"Oh, that concert. Your father thinks he is in his twenties again."

"Yes, that concert!" Lorelai jumped up, "You guys went to a U2 concert _without me_! The one concert that I would give an actual appendage to go to... even with _my parents_ "

Lorelai shuddered at the last part. Emily rolled her eyes, "Don't be so melodramatic Lorelai"

"Nopes, I'm not falling for it," Lorelai shook her head, "so out with it, let's see it. What did you bring me to buy back my love?"

Rory tilted her head towards her grandmother, "Told you."

Lorelai jumped up and down grinning with exaggerated glee, "Gimme gimme gimme."

Emily handed Lorelai a bag with an impatient sigh, "Oh here"

"That's from both of us!" Rory pointed.

Lorelai pulled out a concert t-shirt and immediately draped it over her chest admiringly, "Ooh."

"Just wait to see what grandpa got for you," Rory said bright eyed.

"Should I be afraid?" Lorelai looked up at her daughter.

Richard chose that moment to walk in, "Did I hear people talking about me?"

Lorelai smiled, "Hey dad."

"Lorelai?" Richard furrowed his brow, "What are you doing here?"

"Boy," Lorelai made a face, "I bet I would get a warmer reception at the morgue."

"Don't be crass Lorelai" Emily chastised.

"Crass? I'm.. Oh!" Lorelai slumped back on the couch. There was no point in arguing with her mother. Rory chuckled.

"Grandpa," Rory called out, "mom was asking what we brought her from the concert."

"Which I was not invited to I might add!" Lorelai was blunt, like a kid denied cake.

Richard looked at Rory, "Is it time for the piece d'resistance?"

"Is it a time machine to take me back to before I came here and stop myself from making a tragic mistake again?"

Richard ignored his daughter and produced an envelope with a bit of extra showmanship and polish.

"That one is from your father and I!" Emily called out with a smile.

Lorelai tore the envelope, "A tree has been planted in your honor at the Ellen Battel-Stoeckel Estate… home of the Yale school of music…"

Rory covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Gee…" Lorelai's face said it all, "I don't know what to say…"

Richard and Rory shared a look, "Oh, I also picked you up a poster. Rory mentioned you liked that band."

Lorelai rolled her eyes as she unrolled the poster, but upon noticing writing on it she slowed down and her eyes grew wide, "It's signed! Oh! By all of them!"

Rory grinned, "Read the note attached!"

"Note?"

Lorelai unrolled more of the poster and gasped, "Dear Lorelai, sorry we missed you. We are all looking forward to meeting you. We will be in Chicago in a couple of months, check your mailbox for tickets and backstage passes!"

"Surprise…" Rory sang softly.

"How? What? How?"

"Your father," Emily explained flatly, though the corners of her lips did curl upwards just a but, "he was in rare form tonight."

Rory couldn't be as tactful, "He was awesome!"

"Dad?" Lorelai asked slack-jawed.

"It was fun, look!" Richard held out his phone to Lorelai who took it, took one look and almost dropped it shrieking,

"Is... Is that you and Bono?!"

"Yes! Very Good Loreai, that lovely the Edge fellow took it. Did you know that my phone can be used to take pictures?"

"Yes, I knew your phone—wait, don't change the subject. You, Richard Gilmore, the same Richard Gilmore who has a picture with president Carter on his mantle..."

Lorelai stomped over to the fireplace, "This picture right here! You have a picture, on your phone of you and Bono smiling and standing... standing and smiling... together... you and Bono... Standing and smiling..."

"Uh oh..." Rory observed, "I think she's stuck."

Richard could only smile amused, "I only gave them some financial advice with their non-profit ventures to maximize their reach through strategic conversion rates."

"Oh Daddy!" Lorelai swooned clearly not understanding a word or making an effort to, "You're my hero."

Richard smiled broadly, "You're welcome dear, I had a great time."

"Yes…" Emily's voice dripped with sarcasm, "we all did, but it is now beyond late. Since you are here I assume that you are taking Rory home?"

Lorelai looked at her watch, "It's barely 11 pm."

Rory gave her mother a serious face, "We don't have to go home, but we can't stay here."

"Marta," Emily went for the stairs, "the girls can show themselves out, can you give me a hand upstairs?"

Marta nodded, "Si señora"

"Good night grandma," Rory called out, "thanks for inviting me."

Emily smiled, "My pleasure sweetheart. By the way dear I very much approve of your beau tonight."

Lorelai's eyebrows went up, "Beau?"

"Umm," Rory's eyes went to the floor.

"The Dugray boy. Tristan?" Emily's eyes sparkled, "What a gentleman; he did not leave Rory's side for one minute. They were a picture perfect couple."

"You don't say." Lorelai's voice dropped an octave.

"A good thing too. So many young couples creeping in the shadows," Emily climbed the stairs making a face, "you just know what _they_ were about!"

Lorelai turned to Rory who had the forthright to look busted, "You don't say..."

 

***.*.*.***

 

Rory and her mother sat at their usual table at Luke's the following morning. The place was buzzing as much as a small place diner on a Saturday morning can buzz.

"Wow!" Rory exclaimed wide eyed as she chewed on a piece of bacon.

"I know! Babette's cat will never be the same again."

"The things I miss when I am not home!" Rory pouted.

"You said it sister," Lorelai looked off into space with a sigh, "What new adventures will befall the residents of Stars Hollow? Tune in next week to find out!"

"Umm.." Rory raised an eyebrow, "what are you doing?"

"I'm building suspense for our next episode."

"We're not in a television show." Rory cautiously looked around for cameras.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai leaned in, "Doesn't it seem strange how adventure follows us almost on a weekly basis?"

"If we were..." Rory pursed her lips, "Wouldn't we have hunky male leads?"

On cue, Luke stepped up, "More coffee? Please say no; think of your livers. Mine hurts for yours."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow, and her cup. Rory nodded and raised her cup as well, "Point taken."

Luke shook his head, poured the coffee and made an exit before he got caught up in whatever crazy conversation they were now in.

"I still don't think we are in a television show." Rory sipped her coffee black. When she looked back up, her mother looked pained. Lorelai looked pensive, a look which to her was also filled with pain. Rory sighed not able to stall any longer,

"Are you not going to ask me about Tristan?"

Lorelai's face became a mask, "I was waiting for you to volunteer the information."

"You were." Rory's jaw tightened in question.

"I was." Lorelai answered flatly.

"Well that is putting a LOT of trust in your only daughter!" Rory complained with a pout.

Lorelai sipped her coffee calmly, "Yes it is."

Rory wasn't amused, "That's a lot of pressure!"

Lorelai nodded, "and guilt."

Rory exhaled loudly looking away. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, "How long were you prepared to wait?"

Lorelai shrugged taking a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

"Wow," Rory scrunched up her face, "you promised not to use those super powers for evil."

Lorelai shrugged again trying for nonchalance. The concern in Rory's face tore at her in ways only a mother could understand. Silently, she swallowed her mouthful and washed it down with a gulp of coffee,

"Would you like to try again?"

Rory thought about it for a minute, then responded with a gloomy nod. Lorelai took a deep breath,

"So hey kiddo! How was the concert? Anything fun and exciting happen? Run into any…" Lorelai grimaces, "run into any old friends?"

Lorelai watched the fear flash across her baby's eyes.

"Umm…" Rory couldn't do it, "I saw Paris?"

Lorelai's shoulders slump, "Well I tried."

"Mom!"

"Did you use protection?" Lorelai cut right to the point.

"Mom!" Rory's shock was unmistakable.

"Did _you_ use protection," Lorelai repeated louder.

"Hush!" Rory looked around in horror, "Luke is going to hear!"

"and Luke will have no problem taking that Louisville Slugger he keeps behind the counter to a visit to Hartford right now." Lorelai fired back.

Rory looked at her mother through squinted eyes, "I don't like you very much right now."

"Did... you-" Lorelai started again even louder but Rory cut her off,

"It wasn't like that!"

"I found your history book at the bottom of your hamper." Lorelai said plainly as if that explained everything. Considering the runaround Rory had put her mother through in search of that book and the outcome it had apparently led to, the sentence explained enough.

"Okay," Rory acquiesced, "it was like that but nothing happened."

"Because you grew a conscience or because you were interrupted?" Lorelai's words cut with their transparency. It was written all over Rory's face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rory's eyes sparkled in challenge.

"Right now or ever," Lorelai refused to back down, "because as your mother there is only one answer that I'm going to accept."

"I'll see you at home, later." Rory pushed back on her chair biting out the words angrily.

"Fine," Lorelai bit back, "Later."

Rory got up and left. Lorelai exhaled loudly,

"How will the princess of Stars Hollow explain herself out of this one?" Lorelai sighed already thinking about how she could have handled that better,"tune in next week for a climactic episode of The Housewives of Connecticut..."

Luke stepped up to Lorelai to pick up Rory's plate,

"Who are you talking to?"

 

***.*.*.***

 

Rory's blood was racing. Her ears felt hot and her fingertips felt cold. There was no point in denying anything; her mother would see right through her. She wouldn't care that technically nothing had happened, and nothing _had_ happened. Rory shouldn't have to apologize or explain herself.

Except, except for lying to her mother, for orchestrating an elaborate scheme to spend some time with Tristan clandestinely. A boy who wasn't her boyfriend. Rory furrowed her brow in deep concentration and frustration.

"Rory!"

Rory pursed her lips. Of course her train of thought would be punctuated like this. Rory tried to make her face go blank and turned to see Dean shuffling across the street to catch up to her.

"Dean!" Rory hoped her smile appeared genuine.

"So... how was the concert?" Dean huffed out after a chaste kiss on the lips. A kiss Rory was sure her mother had caught.

"It was fun!" Rory chirped amicably, "It was U2! We got to meet them!"

"No way!" Dean was good boyfriend material Rory noticed. His surprise was supportive and genuine. It wasn't the same.

"Way..." Rory raised her eyebrows in emphasis with an easy smile. Dean was easy. Rory wasn't sure that is what she wanted though.

"Hey is your mom okay? I swear she's shooting daggers at us from Luke's. Did I say or do something wrong?"

"I don't think so?" Rory feigned surprise, "Did you eat the last doughnut in the fridge?"

"The same double chocolate sprinkle doughnut that's been there for over a month now?" Dean made a face, "The one with the note reading 'Special Emergency Doughnut – Eat only in case of doughnut emergency or zombies?' I'm kinda grossed out just thinking about it."

"Then I think you are good." Rory nodded at him. Dean shrugged and they fell into an easy walk,

"What constitutes a doughnut emergency anyway?" Dean volleyed Rory's way. Rory opened her mouth to answer but felt her phone buzzing in her pocket,

"Hold on," Rory fished out her phone.

"Who it is?"

"It's Paris," Rory's heart stopped, "calling from the paper."

_'Paris from The Franklin'_ is what Rory had labelled Tristan's number. Her skin felt cold.

"That girl never stops does she?" Dean did nothing to hide his rancor against Paris.

"I can ignore it," she tried to sound casual but felt her voice crack and suddenly felt hot, "I'll call her in a minute. You were saying?"

The phone buzzed again, then again and again.

"I'm sorry," Rory looked up at Dean stopping, "One second"

Rory stepped away from Dean to look at her phone in private. There was a missed call and a three new text messages waiting. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked up to see Dean waiting patiently, then looked back down and pulled up the missed message,

"Missing Hartford already..."

"looking forward to my next visit."

"This last visit left me frustratingly unsatisfied..."

The corners of Rory's lips curled upwards, she pocketed her phone and went back to her boyfriend.

"Sorry about that, you were asking me about doughnut emergencies?"

 

****End****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either I will get people who will hate me for ending it there or I might get people who may actually like it. 
> 
> As I was writing this I ended up with notes for parts that did not end up here and I have been thinking that they may work for a third Rory/Tristan romp if you will. I don't know, you will let me know. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one. I had fun writing it. 
> 
> \--Rd


End file.
